Où nos chemins se séparent
by JessSwann
Summary: Qu'elles ont pu être les pensées d' Elizabeth alors qu'elle disait adieu à Will sur Molokai ? Liz POV Willabeth


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Disney..... La scène aussi... Les dialogues en italique sont à Disney (en clair rien n'est à moi mdrrr)**

_**Lol donc voici la fic qui fait pendant à une précédente : N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon Même scène vue cette fois du POV de Liz . Bonne lecture et… review ?**_

**Où nos chemins se séparent **

Le ressac. Le bruit de l'océan. Son odeur. Le calme qui suit les tempêtes les plus dévastatrices ou qui les précède. Je ne sais quel adage est le plus juste et je m'en moque. Seul compte l'instant présent. Et ceux qui l'ont précédés. Chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls sur cette île. Mari et femme. Comme il se devait.

Le sable rose de cette île dont j'ignore le nom mais qui ressemble tellement au paradis que j'ai envie d'y croire. Puis toi. Juste toi. Tes mains sur mon corps. Tes caresses aussi hésitantes que les miennes alors qu'enfin nous nous découvrons, qu'enfin nous nous retrouvons.

A quelques mètres de moi, de nous, nos deux épées enlacées comme nos corps l'étaient encore quelques instants plus tôt… Plantées dans le sable le combat de la piraterie laissant place aux joutes amoureuses. Oui le plaisir de se découvrir. Oui le bonheur d'aimer… et d'aimer encore.

L'instant est magique. Je te regarde t'habiller… chercher, j'ai envie de rire de ta surprise future, envie de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attend, envie d'oublier les heures qui ont précédé tout ce qui n'était pas nous.

« _Il me faudrait l'autre botte »_

L'autre botte ? De quoi parles tu donc Will ? De ceci ? Je savoure la caresse du cuir sur ma jambe… Regarde… La voilà ta botte.. Viens la chercher .. Si tu la désires.

Nos regards se croisent … Et tu souris… Non je ne te la laisserais pas pour rien. J'ai encore envie d'être à toi. Même si ce n'est qu'un instant, une minute , une seconde. Peu importe le temps tant que je suis près de toi

J'aime la manière dont tu me regardes. J'aime la manière dont tu me caresses… J'aime ta bouche sur ma peau, tes lèvres sur mes cuisses, le soleil qui réchauffe mon visage comme ta tendresse réchauffe mon corps. Oui. Oui Will continue… Laisse moi, laisse nous encore nous appartenir avant que la réalité nous rappelle. Encore. Tes lèvres remontent et c'est meilleur encore que la première fois il y a quelques heures ou quelques minutes… Mais quelle importance. Continue. Aime moi. Prend moi. Je t'appartiens….

Non … pourquoi t'arrêtes tu… Aime moi encore.

« _Le soleil va se coucher_ »

Le soleil ? Quel soleil ? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois au loin le soleil décliner. Vite. Si vite. Trop vite. Non Will… pas déjà. Pas maintenant alors que nous nous sommes enfin trouvés… Je ne veux pas regarder ce maudit soleil qui décline… pas plus que le navire qui te guette à l'horizon comme une promesse et une fatalité. Le prix de ta vie. Le désespoir de la mienne.

Déjà tu désertes ma peau, mes cuisses.. Déjà tu ne m'appartiens plus tout à fait et le froid de mon cœur remplace la chaleur de ton corps. Comme dans un cauchemar je te suis alors que tu avances vers la mer qui t'appelle, qui te réclame pour elle alors que tu as promis d'être à moi.

Mon cœur se serre mais je te suis. Je te suis tant que je le peux encore. Mes pas se glissent dans les tiens comme si ainsi je pouvais mieux te retenir dans mes bras. Tu remets peu à peu ton uniforme qui marque ton devoir et ton départ que je redoute . Après tes bottes, ta veste. Non… non ne la remets pas… Ne la prends pas…

Je suis muette. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas la remettre. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi alors que tu ne le peux pas. C'est le prix à payer pour notre jour d'éternité.

Je m'immobilise et tu la soulèves. En dessous, le coffre. Ce coffre horrible et magnifique à la fois. La marque de notre malédiction mais aussi celui grâce à qui notre amour est possible. Le coffre qui contient ton cœur et qui nous condamne à vivre séparés tout en nous autorisant à être ensemble. Je ne peux pas le regarder. A cet instant je le hais autant que je l'aimais quand, il y a quelques heures, il nous permettait le bonheur. Toi non plus tu ne le regardes pas. Je le sais… D'où je me suis arrêtée je vois le frémissement de tes épaules, les regrets que tu cherches à me dissimuler.

Tu ne me regardes pas. Comme si tu t'en voulais d'une malédiction dont tu n'es pas responsable.

« _Il t'a toujours appartenu_ »

Ta voix est pleine de regrets… mais aussi d'une si complète évidence… Oh Will… Je ne peux .. Je ne sais comment répondre sans pleurer… Je retiens mes larmes en te voyant le prendre. Ce coffre dans lequel bat ce cœur que j'ai tellement désiré conquérir…

« _Tu me promets d'y veiller ? »_

Comment peux tu poser cette question… Comment peux tu croire que je pourrais te laisser mourir ou souffrir…

« _Oui_ »

Ne me regarde pas ainsi…. Ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais partir. Même si c'est le cas.

Oh Will… Si tu savais ce que je veux que tu restes, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te le crier. Mais .. Je ne peux pas. Comment pourrais te supplier de rester alors que tu remets entre mes mains ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur…

« _Oui_ »

Mes mains se referment sur les anses de métal glacé du coffre maudit mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi. Oui Will. Je sais ce que représente ce que tu me laisses. Je sais que tu remets ta vie entre mes mains comme je remettrais la mienne entre les tiennes. Je le sais. Et j'accepte ce don d'amour. Le seul que nous pouvons encore nous offrir. Le seul que le destin m'autorise à accepter alors que j'étais prête à tellement donner et recevoir.

Tu t'approches de moi… dernière étreinte avant que nos chemins ne se séparent nous le savons tout les deux . Ma gorge est sèche… Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas te voir partir. Je ne veux pas lire notre peine dans ton regard. Tu es si proche de moi. Entre mes mains, le coffre d'où s'échappent les battements sourds de ton cœur qui font écho aux miens. Je sens ton front contre le mien. Je sens ta détresse et la mienne. Tes mains chaudes sur mes doigts qui serrent le coffre comme si je pouvais ainsi te retenir… Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent dans l'attente du dernier baiser. Le pire de tous. Celui qui scelle nos adieux.

Tes mains désertent les miennes. Non… NON !!! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas comme ça… Le coffre… le coffre me gêne. Il contient ton cœur… mais ce n'est pas seulement ton cœur que je désire, c'est toi. Toi tout entier.

« _Will_ »

Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Pas comme ça.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable tandis que je t'appelle. Non je ne te crierais pas ma peine. Non je ne te supplierais pas de rester. Puisque notre amour est impossible je veux au moins sentir tes lèvres une dernière fois . Tes bras se referment autour de moi une dernière fois et nos bouches s'étreignent. Non… non Will ne pars pas. Je t'en prie ne pars pas. Je te serre dans mes bras mais pourtant je sais que tu m'échappes déjà…

« _N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon »_

Tu te détaches de moi. Tu pars et tu prononces les mêmes mots que lorsque tu m'as laissée à Port Royal. Comme alors je voudrais pouvoir te retenir et comme alors je sais que je ne le peux pas.

Tout va si vite… Le soleil se couche et le navire maudit disparaît à l'horizon avec toi.

Alors que tu disparais dans cet éclair vert qui devrait être porteur d'espoir mais qui n'est pour moi que signe du malheur auquel le destin nous a condamnés, je reste seule sur cette île. Cette île dont j'ignore le nom et qui est tout à la fois l'endroit où nos corps se sont unis et où nos chemins se séparent.


End file.
